


The Fallen Musician

by JelloDragon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Like that's kinda all she is, Musicians, Salty main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelloDragon/pseuds/JelloDragon
Summary: What happens when a young musician who gives zero fucks ends up in the Devildom surrounded by the hot seven demon lords of hell as part of the exchange student program? Inspired by someone else's take on the 24/7 side of a Salty MC.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The Fallen Musician

The human that Lucifer saw appear in the middle of the summoning circle was not the one he expected. She was… unremarkable, to say the least, with and overall ragged appearance and overall not too much money put towards appearances. Internally scoffing, he watched as confusion flickered over her face as she realized the perfectly fine and _real_ table that was about to serve as the throne for her splendid boba tea was in fact, gone, swatting at the air a few times just to make sure. With an irritated sigh, she straightened up and the only indication of a reaction to the change in surroundings was her eyebrows lifting off in an attempt at their own space mission.

“What’s that hideous… _thing_ , on the human’s back?” A figure with smoking pink eyes hissed.

“Silence,” snapped an equally attractive figure, before turning to meet the human. “I am Lucifer, and you are now an exchange student at R.A.D., at the behest of our Lord Diavolo.”

Satan watched with a hint of amusement as the girl’s eyes snapped up to the eldest brother, before quickly glancing away and scanning the room. Once complete, he noticed a slight decrease in the tenseness of her shoulders. “Interesting,” he murmured quietly to himself.

Lucifer begins explaining what will be expected of her, but before he can introduce his brothers, he’s interrupted.

“While I asked for a little more than normal in my usual order, I didn’t expect it’d hit this quickly,” the girl muttered with a hint of awe, and shook her drink a tad before slurping it even louder than before.

“I guess that new stuff really has a kick.” A sharper noise, as though something was briefly stuck in the straw, and then chewing.

“Have you even been listening to a word I’ve said, you lowly human?”

“Hmm? Honestly, no, because once this wears off it’s gonna be even more of a nightmare trying to figure out what happened, more than usual. Oddly, everything feels clear, though. And what’s with calling me a ‘human’ like you aren’t? Oh god, am I tripping with furries _again_?” She said, groaning on the last part.

To his left, he hears Levi scoff. He’s not sure at what part, but he’s not quite sure what… “furries” are. But he knows one thing for sure, he’s sure as fuck not asking Levi.

One glance back to the middle, and it’s obvious Lucifer is on the brink of strangling the human where she stands. With glee, Satan realizes this human as the potential to push Lucifer into his demon form by just being an idiot.

Exasperatingly pinching the bridge of his nose, Lucifer briefly turns away to regain his composure before turning back to the lanky girl who has resumed loudly slurping on the boba tea, but this time miraculously with a hint of anxiety.

“The Devildom is an exceedingly dangerous, and one wrong step could end your life. Mammon here will be your guide and bodyguard.”

Spluttering, the said demon looks decidedly indignant. “Why me? Am I gettin’ punished or something?” He protests.

The human bends down to set down her drink on the floor, much to the delight of both Beelzebub and Asmodeous – Beel with his sights on the mystery concoction, and Asmo for the wonderful front-row view. Perhaps the human has… _potential,_ he muses to himself.

Striding forward with a slow confidence only one drug can produce, the lanky human quietly strolled up to Lucifer while the rest of the room’s attention was focused on Mammon having to take care of a, quote, “stinky, lousy, dumb human” as well as many more adjectives, for an _entire_ year.

The human booped the eldest on the back of the head gently.

In an explosion of black feathers and splinters, Lucifer whipped around, and two things happened.

Diavolo shifted and moved with incredible speed to block Lucifer’s attack that would have decapitated the human.

The strange object – at least, strange to the demons – was shattered into a thousand pieces. Turns out the structural integrity of wood pales in comparison to the strength of a supernatural force of doom.

For the first time the human pales, and Lucifer sighs, finally realizing that he’s shocked some sense into the foolish creature -

“My guitar,” the human mumbles dejectedly, and quickly scoops up the only surviving remnants of the strings, completely ignoring the now thoroughly pissed off demon less than a foot in front of her.

“What impulse caused you to do that?” Growls Lucifer, who towers over the admittedly tall girl in an intimidating wall of darkness and red.

Composing herself quickly and without a sound, she shrugs and says, “Wanted to make sure I wasn’t under the effect of drugs yet, and that you’re not just an illusion I’m hearing.”

Before Lucifer could open his mouth to scold the human for the next two hours, Lord Diavolo steps in between the two with a none-too-gentle shove that forces Lucifer take a step back.

“Now, I think that’s enough for tonight! Let’s try this tour thing again upon the morning’s call.” Sharply glancing at the still unnamed human, he continues. “I suspect things are about to get a lot harder for the human here. What was in the drink?”

The human grins, and is about to respond before the sound of aggressive slurping fills the room.

Every eye locks to Beelzebub, who is finishing the last of the drink and chewing thoughtfully on the remains, who nods satisfyingly upon completion. “Good taste. I like this.”

Laughing, she finished the explanation. “It’s just edibles. Special boba!”

Blank stares.

“Weed, chaps.”

Immediate chaos erupts, and almost without thinking Mammon moves to do his job. Practically running, he grabs her hand and guides her to the door.

Turning to face him, she smirks and remarks calmly, “Guess that’s a way to produce results quickly.”

Mammon, who has been continuing his angry muttering as he walk-runs, pauses in speech only. “Beelzebub is the Avatar of Gluttony, if you were paying attention. Getting stoned, if only a little bit, will eat us out of house and home.”

The girl says nothing, but hums once in acknowledgement. Silently, her free hand tightens on the broken strings.

Finally, they make it to the room where she will be staying.

“Y’know, you should be thankful you have The Great Mammon as your guide! I’m the greatest around, I’ll have you know! That I’m even taking the time to be around you, lowly human I could kill you with-”

“Yeah, original death threat, blah blah. I remember Lucifer saying something similar. See you around.”

Spluttering, Mammon exclaims, “You can’t dismiss me like I’m nobody! Ain’t nobody got that power! But I am going to leave, not because you asked me, but because you’re boring, and a lame human!”

With a last huff, he leaves, and she feels the thud of the closing door in her soul. Left alone, she finally has the time to replay the events of the day that led her here, though she’s beginning to suspect she had no say in the latest predicament, and that what she’s experiencing is not just drugs.

The day had started off relatively normal, waking up, a couple cups of strong coffee, two sugars each. But today was supposed to be big, in a good way. She was going to meet up with her ex, maybe see her favorite cat again. She would have sworn that she was the kitty’s favorite, but when it chose her girlfriend over her even after she rescued the guy off the streets, how else was she to feel except bitter?

They met in front of her favorite tea shop. They ended in front of that shop. Now, she’s at that shop again, looking up at the glowing neon lights that flicker in and out in a merry sort of way. “Hellscape Teas!” it flickers.

“Atari?” A young woman calls out to her, with a cat walking quickly behind on a leash.

Atari’s grin tries to outshine the sun, but fails. It’s been over a year since they’d seen each other, and she can’t help but be jealous of how prosperous she seems to have been since then. Better off without her, even at first glance.

“What are you doing out so late? It’s nearly 11!”

“That’s showbiz for you. I was performing in the plaza, and have a show at midnight. Figured I’d stop by one of my favorite places in order to… fit in, with the crowd.”

The mystery woman smiles brightly, before her eyes flicker down to the old, beaten instrument in her conversation partner’s arms. “You have so much talent, Atari, why do keep playing with that old piece of junk?”

Without thinking, Atari blurts out, “Because you gave it to me! That, and it has a really good tone to it from being in the sun and with me all this time.”

Expression softening, she continued. “It reminds me of the good times and late summer nights with you.”

But the girl in white across the table’s expression didn’t change; where diamonds once sparkled, cold orbs glowered back. “It’s over, Atari. It’s been over for a year now. Nothing you can say or do can change that.” Unflinching, Atari stared up at the now standing figure whom she once loved more than sunlight itself.

All that Atari registered were the fading clicks of heel on unforgiving stone.

She snapped out of it when she heard a low, sharp whistle to her right. Her favorite tea barista was on duty tonight, leaning over the counter and wearing an expression of sympathy.

“Darling, how about you toss the milk tea tonight and try a new variation I cooked up? It’s a mix of caramel and oolong tea, with some… let’s say, ah, stronger Boba. On the house.”

The only response the barista hears is the ominous thud of an only half-finished cup hitting the trash can.

“I’d love to.”

Groggily managing to shake herself up from the depths, Atari hears a loud and demanding series of knocks at the door.

“Open up, human! I, The Great Mammon, has brought your lousy ass dinner. It’s been two hours, apparently.”

Half standing, half falling out of bed, Atari stumbles over to the door and somehow manages to work her hand enough to get it open. The sight that greets her isn’t yet a welcome one.

“You’re welcome, by the way. I only remembered that I should check up on you because I’m _such_ a great babysitter. Wha-“ splutters Mammon, as a thoroughly stoned Atari keels over on him partly because she couldn’t stand anymore, and partly to shut him up.

The last thing she remembers is wearing a dopey grin, looking up at Mammon’s face as it flickered between concerned and irritated, watching his lips make out what appeared to be… alarm? And impossibly fast footsteps down the hallway.

Click. Click. Click.

The grin fades with her surroundings to black, broken only by the caramel streaks of orange glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, my first thing I'm putting out on the internet! Exciting. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it in a fit of insomnia! Cheers, here's to many more chapters slowly peeling back what I think would happen if the MC came into it with some layers of emotional angst.


End file.
